Lindsay's List
by NothatRose
Summary: Lindsay wanted the name 'Lydia' for their baby girl. Danny insisted on 'Lucy'. Danny won. Why and how?


**Author's Note **: Hey, It's me. I've managed to come up with another ff of DaLinds. Thank you for your support and and reviews. And help. You guys are the best. I hope you'll enjoy this one. As usual the writers made me go insane (almost) with a possible reason for DaLinds lines.

**Summary** : Its sad that Lindsay was not around after their wedding. But phone calls are the best alternative. Wouldn't it be fun if we get to see them?

**Disclaimer** : I don't own CSI NY. Short and simple.

**From Which Episode** : Point of No Return (before Danny's shift) and Communication Breakdown (after Lindsay text him)

* * *

"I'm so hot for you Detective."

"That's one hell of a way to wake your husband up, Montana." Danny growled into the phone. "Especially with you almost two thousand miles away."

"I thought anonymous phone call turns you on?"

"Not since that day." He reached for her pillow and hugged it to him. Breathing in her scent. "You changed it for me."

"But I have never called you. Well, not like that I mean."

"You don't have to. Every time you call, just hearing your voice puts my mind on overdrive. Still does." He smiled at that thought.

"Is that why you married me? For my voice," she whispered.

"I married you coz I love you and you are all that I ever wanted." Fiddling his wedding ring with his thumb as he marveled at its significance.

"I love you too." He heard her moving around the bed.

"Linds? Why are you awake at.." he squinted at the clock on the bedside table that showed 6.03. After a quick calculation of the time difference, "four in the morning?"

"Coz I want to wake my sexy husband up for work?"

"Try again, my just-as-sexy wife." He chuckled.

"I can't sleep. I can't turn to my side. Your little Bambino kicks me every time I do that. We miss you not cuddling us. Not being near us." She gave a grunt and sighed. "And Danny?"

"Yeah Linds?" He began to worry at her sudden sad tone.

"Whales are not sexy."

He bit back a laugh.

"It's okay Danny. I know you're trying not to laugh. I know I'm huge." She sighed.

"Babe, listen. You do not look like whale. You are carrying my child beneath your heart and the glow that radiates from you is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Sid been teaching you to say these things or Hawkes?" At his silence, "Messer?"

"Okay you got me. But, come on Montana. You are having our baby. I don't care if you look bigger than a whale or the lab. You have my child growing inside you and that's the hottest thing I have ever seen!"

"That's the Danny I know and love" she giggled. "Morning Danny."

"Morning Babe." He switched the phone to his other side "What are you up to today?"

"I don't know. I'm bored. My brothers won't leave me alone. At least one of them is by my side, always. It's driving me nuts!"

Danny smiled and silently thanked the Monroe brothers for keeping their side of the bargain to keep their eyes on his wife.

"Mom keeps asking me if its a boy or a girl. Daddy. Daddy won't let me near the horses or cattle. I've run out of comics to read to our little Messer. Thanks to you, just any book won't do anymore."

He laughed. "You can always come home."

"I know but its just a few more days. And I'm not sure when I'll be here again. Oh! We have a possible crime scene here, yesterday."

"What!?! Somebody got killed there? Shot?" He sat up in bed.

"I'm not sure of the cause of death but the victim was dead when Daddy found him" she coughed.

"On your Daddy's property!?!!? Linds, what's going on....?

"Relax Cowboy. It's just a beaver. But I was tempted to rope the area and start processing." She laughed.

"You are bored aren't you Babe?" He groped around on the bedside table searching for his glasses.

Without his contacts, they are his savior for he can't see very well. Lindsay had made a fuss when he decided on contacts. She love his glasses and always hinted how good and hot he looked with them. She often gave him a vivid picture of just how she love them on him. But after a few incidents where his glasses were broken from apprehending uncooperative suspects and also bent from her overzealous 'glasses appreciation sessions', she agreed that his safety and need are more important.

"How about catching up on some new trivia? Or make a list of names for Kiddo?" He got up to look for his work clothes. "Montana, you know where my green shirt is?"

"With me." She quipped. He heard a rustle of bedclothes before she continued, "Wear your white shirt today. It's in the top drawer."

"Got it." Danny closed the drawer and stopped for a moment to stare and trace his finger on the photograph of them on their wedding day on the bureau. She was all smiles with him hugging her from behind and their heads close together. Stella had taken that shot and a few more that were placed around the apartment. "Babe? Thanks for waking me up but I gotta get ready. I'll call you later okay? And try to get some sleep."

"Yeah, ok. Danny?"

"Yeah Linds?"

"Watch your back? Don't pull any stunts ok? Stay safe for me? For us?"

"Will do. I love you guys."

"We love you too."

***

He was putting away the book he had purchased that afternoon in their bedroom bookshelf, when Lindsay asked him over the phone. "How many names did you have on your list?"

"About eight."

"That many?" Lindsay giggled. "This I gotta hear."

"There's Louie, after my brother. Then there's Clemenza and Alfonse." He grunted.

"What's wrong?"

"Hawkes said something about taking the names out of the cast of God Father."

"Danny, they may sound like it but we both know that you come from a family of cops and despite their names, they are good people." Lindsay soothe his worry. "What else?"

"Amos. I thought Amos Daniel Messer sounded good. Then I came across Kurt and Cosmo."

"Kirk? Cosmo? What's with the science fiction thing?"

"Kirk? No, Kurt. Mac said its a good name" he sighed and continued "but that all don't matter any more huh?"

"You know, I was wondering." She tried to hide her laughter.

"What?"

"I would have thought that your choice would include Bruce and Wayne."

"Yeah. Laugh it up Montana" he urged. "Just so you know, they were numbers 1 and 2 in that list."

Her laughter was music to his ears. "No girl names?"

"Nah. Since my Ma had two boys and your Mom had three, I figured we have one too." He said rather softly.

"You disappointed?" She felt bad for him.

"No. Lindsay how could you think that? As long as she's healthy, I'm thankful. Even if I may have to send her to a convent school in Italy to keep her away from boys for the next twenty-five years!"

"Danny!" She hissed.

"Gotcha Babe!" He laughed. "So what's on your list?"

"I have 3 names. All girls."

"Really? Let's hear them." He sat on their bed. On her side.

"First is Danielle. I thought we'd name her after her Daddy and also its our name combined. 'Dani' after you and 'elle' as in the letter 'L', after me"

"That's nice. Second?"

"Second is like the first, only in reverse. Lydia. 'Li' like the front part of my name and 'D' as in yours."

"Wow! Lindsay I've never thought of that. I wouldn't mind Danielle as her middle name. What's the third?" He paused to hear her giggling. "What's the third Montana? Why do I have this strange feeling suddenly?"

"Third is Lucy."

"Lucy. Lucy." He tried the name a few times but recalling his wife's giggle he just have to ask "What is it you are not telling me?"

"Lucy is a friend of Conor and Speed Jr." She waited. She didn't have to wait long to hear him gasp.

"Get out of here! You can't mean Speed as in Mach 5's Speed Racer?"

"One and the same. You had Bruce and Wayne on your list." She countered.

"I'm not naming my daughter after your ...." He started but was interrupted by Lindsay.

"I'll make a deal with you." Lindsay played with the chain around her neck that Danny gave her before she left for Montana.

"Am I gonna like this?" He winced.

"If we name her Lucy, I'll forget and never ever mention how you finally owned up about your going after an armed suspect with no vest, no backup and not to mention, insufficient ammo. Which of course made me to go berserk that made me breathless. Which I might add, caused my brothers to go into panic mode and rushed me to the hospital thinking that I'm in labor. And of course, the doctor, not knowing that we do not want to know the sex of our baby said, 'Don't worry Mrs Messer, she's doing fine. Your baby girl is fine'. I wanted to scream! I wanted to call you and yell at you. I wanted to let you in on the exposed surprise. But know what? I still had it in me to think of your safety and not call you just in case you are out in the field or again, chasing a suspect down some stupid alley with no backup! I hated that I text you when I should have waited." She ended her long outburst with a much more calm, "So, what you think of Lucy?"

"Sounds like a blackmail Babe." He answered cautiously.

"Fine! We'll name her Lydia or whatever you like. But just don't blame me when I remind you of your 'no vest' incident in vivid detail, each time before you leave for the field."

She only had to wait four seconds.

"You know Lindsay, Lucy Danielle Messer, is a perfect name for our baby girl."

"See? Reasonable negotiation and mutual agreement are all part of team work, Cowboy."

"Wiseass." He snorted.

"I Rock!" She gloated.

"Yeah, yeah! Just get yourself home quick Linds."

THE END

* * *

What do you think of it? Was my take on the name thing ok?


End file.
